


The Groupchat of Class 78

by Hitchhikers_Guide_to_the_Internet, keroppi



Series: Danganronpa Group Chats [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), But I was wide awake, But when I do there will be a threequel, But wide awake, By bitches!, Chihiro is my trans idol in this, Class 78, DFSHVBUSHFVBSFBSJKFHVSJ, Do you smell the shame, Does anyone other than me find tags funny sometimes, Don't kinkshame Junko, Female Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Group chat, Had to add that for the clicks, Heads up: Chihiro only gets angry when someone uses something other than Chrome, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I actually just wanted to shitpost, I don't think there's afterschool activities, I like reading tags so I'm trying to make these interesting for you, I planned out like fifteen chapters, I played the second game so I get it, I still haven't played V3, I wish I wrote this instead of sleeping, I'm an idiot, I'm probably gonna use it so I can't judge lol, I'm so sorry, I'm totally gonna add more tags as I get further in the story, Idk how Japanese schools work, Junko Enoshima being Junko Enoshima, Just realized I need that tag, Leon is me in every group chat ever, MY FIRST FUCKING FANFIC, My First Fanfic, Not 77, Not the characters though, Regret, Sayaka is a hardcore shipper, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, Tbh it was kind of funny, Tell Me Why, Textfic, The class likes musicals, The regret is from me, There is no angst, There's a fuck ton of American media, They're gonna bring up Cool Cat Saves the Kids eventually, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This has nothing to do with anything but..., WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS AO3, WHY IS SONG: THE ONLY HOPE FOR ME IS YOU A TAG, and Mukuro wants to smack her smug little face off, anyway, anyway..., bro this is my first work, but idc, but still, crackfic, don't even ask, get ready for DESPAIR FETISHES, give me some wiggle room here, haha - Freeform, how tf do you tag, i can't, i can't title for shit, it hurt, it's not even that funny, legit Chihiro is just my idol in general, my notes are my updates on my downspiraling mental health, oh boy, protect Chihiro, sorry fam, there's a bit of gay, there's gonna be a sequal with 77-B, this is a shitpost, this is gonna be updated regularly, tired, title pending, uh... my brother threw his phone at me once, whoops, why am i like this, why tf is Alternate Universe- Hinata Hajime is in class 77 a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitchhikers_Guide_to_the_Internet/pseuds/Hitchhikers_Guide_to_the_Internet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/keroppi/pseuds/keroppi
Summary: Makoto makes a group chat and regrets it.Leon is a dick.Chihiro is a cinnamon roll.Sayaka ships her classmates.Taka tries to keep it a Good Christian Server™.Junko has a despair fetish.Mukuro is trying to keep her from being an idiot.Celestia is an edgy fuck.Hifumi is trash.Byakuya is too good for this.The usual.





	1. And so the Disaster Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My fucking amazing friend who goes by Keroppi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+fucking+amazing+friend+who+goes+by+Keroppi).



> I'm dead.  
> I have zero life.  
> Someone save me.
> 
> Anyway, thanks to one of my closest friends.  
> We have have met online, but Keroppi...  
> You da bomb.
> 
> It DOES say the Keroppi on here is the co-creator, but I do NOT mean that one.  
> I have no idea who that guy is.  
> I actually got a lot of help from her, but not the one on here.  
> Again, do NOT get the two mixed up.  
> Thank you!

**Makoto added Aoi, Byakuya, Celestia, and 14 others to Friend Group Chat**

 

**Makoto:** Hey, guys!

 

**Makoto:** Some people are in Thursday activites, so not everyone will be here right away

 

**Leon:** You done goofed up, Makoto

 

**Makoto:** ???

 

**Leon:** Waaaaait for it….

 

**Yasuhiro:** AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW FUCK YEAH!

 

**Sayaka:** Makoto, why

 

**Kyoko:** Makoto, tell me you did NOT just make a class group chat…

 

**Celestia:** Oh, he certainly did. In fact, I should be leaving.

 

**Hifumi:** DONT LEAVE US UNIRONIC MY IMMORTAL FAN!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Celestia:** Never call me that again, you tub of lard!

 

**Leon:** UNIRONIC MY IMMORTAL FAN

 

**Leon:** I’M W H E E Z I N G

 

**Mondo:** Dude, you guys forgot the best part of the group chat

 

**Mondo changed Celestia’s name to My Immortal**

 

**Leon:** Oof, the manly gay has arrived

 

**Makoto:** Leon, no

 

**Sayaka:** Leon, no

 

**Kyoko:** Leon, no.

 

**Hifumi:** LEON NO!!!!

 

**My Immortal:** Continue if you have a death wish

 

**Leon:** Uhhhhh…

 

**Leon:** H E L P

 

**Makoto:** LEON, WHAT’S WRONG???

 

**Leon:** SOMEONE IS BANGING ON MY DOOR, HELP

 

**My Immortal:** I hope you have a death wish

 

**Makoto:** Don’t worry, I’m about to leave my room to find you

 

**Makoto:** G U Y S

 

**Sayaka:** What?!?!

 

**Leon:** WHAT???

 

**Makoto:** It’s not Mondo banging on his door

 

**Leon:** HGDEVFLSDVGFBSHVGFYVBSBAUIFGSVBH

 

**Leon:** Who is it????????

 

**Makoto:** I think Taka was silently watching the group chat

 

**Leon:** SOMEHOW I’M EVEN MORE SCARED NOW

 

**Makoto:** Mondo just dragged him away

 

**Makoto:** I’m WHEEZING

 

**Leon:** I ALMOST DIED

 

**Sayaka:** Rip

 

**Sayaka changed Leon’s name to Dank Memes Broken Dreams**

  
**Dank Memes Broken Dreams:** I accept this fate


	2. Chihiro Is a Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Google Chrome is god

**Chihiro:** Hey guys!!!

 

**Chihiro:** You made a group chat?

 

**Chihiro:** Awesome!!! ^^

 

**Mondo:** DSHFJBAODYIAPSIAPHAJPSNAHDVGQYEU

 

**Mondo:** STOP BEING SO CUTE

 

**Sayaka:** I WANNA GIVE HER A HUG AND A COOKIE

 

**Yasuhiro:** Press F if you wanna give Chihiro a hug and a cookie

 

**Makoto:** F

 

**Dank Memes Broken Dreams:** F

 

**Hifumi:** F

 

**Sayaka:** F

 

**My Immortal:** F

 

**Dank Memes Broken Dreams:** F

 

**Kyoko:** F

 

**Toko:** F

 

**Mukuro:** F

 

**Junko:** I’d let her murder me

 

**Aoi:** F

 

**Mondo:** F

 

**Kiyotaka:** F

 

**Sakura:** F

 

**Byakuya:** F

 

**Dank Memes Broken Dreams:** HOLY SHIT, BYAKUYA TOO???

 

**Byakuya:** Despite how it may appear, I am not fully cold-hearted.

 

**Toko:** You’re even more perfect than I thought at first!

 

**Byakuya:** Ew.

 

**Chihiro:** Awwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Chihiro:** All of you are so sweet!!!!!!!!!

 

**Chihiro:** I love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Kiyotaka:** Apologise for ruining the mood!

 

**Kiyotaka:** Avoid swearing, if possible!

 

**Dank Memes Broken Dreams:** Mondoooooooooooo

 

**Dank Memes Broken Dreams:** Control your bf already!

 

**Mondo:** I will hit you over the head with a dumbell

 

**Kiyotaka:** Avoid violence, too!

 

**Kyoko:** Ugh....

 

**Yasuhiro:** Guys, hold up

 

**Yasuhiro changed Kiyotaka’s name to Good Christian Server**

 

**Dank Memes Broken Dreams:** I’M W H E E Z I N G

 

**Mondo:** Tbh, that’s accurate

 

**Aoi:** I can’t believe I decided to do this instead of going to Dunkin’ Donuts

 

**Makoto:** Accurate

 

**Good Christian Server:** I’m not religious…?

 

**Yasuhiro:** Don’t worry about it

 

**Chihiro:** Haha! I really like it! :)

 

**Mondo:** Chihiro, why are you always so adorable

 

**Chihiro:** Awwwwww!

 

**Dank Memes Broken Dreams:** Y’all need to stop having the cutest friendship of all time

 

**Dank Memes Broken Dreams:** Hold up, y’all need names

 

**Dank Memes Broken Dreams changed Mondo’s name to 2 Man 4 U**

 

**Dank Memes Broken Dreams changed Chihiro’s name to Fire Fox**

 

**Aoi:** 2 MAN 4 U

 

**Aoi:** I’M SCREAMING

 

**Sakura:** I can confirm that Aoi is, indeed, screaming with her laughter

 

**2 Man 4 U:** Leon, why are you so good at accurate names

 

**Fire Fox:** Did you just…

 

**Fire Fox:** ACCUSE ME OF USING FIRE FOX???   
  


**Makoto:** As a not-so-wise man once told me…

  
**Makoto:** You done goofed up


	3. Chrome is the Best Search Engine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phone switching idea was ya boi Keroppi's

**Fire Fox:** INTERNET EXPLORER AND FIRE FOX ARE SLOW, AND USELESS

 

**Fire Fox:** CHROME IS BETTER

 

**Dank Memes Broken Dreams:** Dude, Chihiro, chill.

 

**Makoto:** How long has she been doing this?

 

**2 Man 4 U:** You think that’s bad?

 

**2 Man 4 U:** I’m getting private messages too

 

**My Immortal:** Chihiro is really that fast at typing?

 

**Yasuhiro:** CHIHIRO, CHILL. YOU’VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR TWO HOURS

 

**Aoi:** Two hours?!?

 

**Junko:** Aw, is she that passionate about Chrome?

 

**Mukuro:** Junko, no

 

**Junko:** Huh?

 

**Mukuro:** Don’t you dare make a joke about her fucking Chrome

 

**Junko:** Aw…

 

**Dank Memes Broken Dreams:** Guys, everyone calm down. NOW.

 

**Sayaka:** Leon…?

 

**Byakuya:** WUSS POPPIN, JIMBO

 

**Makoto:** LEON, TELL ME YOU DIDN’T…!

 

**Good Christian Server:** Didn’t what?!

 

**2 Man 4 U:** Wait for it

 

**Byakuya:** I’VE BEEN FOUND OUT

 

**Dank Memes Broken Dreams:** Come to my room and switch phones RIGHT NOW.

 

**Toko:** Master is on that filthy, disgusting, degenerate Leon’s phone???

 

**Byakuya:** YOU BETTER SHUT IT NOW, EDWARD SCISSORHANDS

 

**Yasuhiro:** EDWARD SCISSORHANDS, I’M WHEEZING

 

**Fire Fox:** Okay, I’m calm now. What’s happening?

 

**Aoi:** Read the message history. Now

 

**Yasuhiro changed Toko’s name to Edward Scissorhands**

 

**Fire Fox:** Leon, no!!!

 

**Makoto:** Leon, I didn’t want to do this…

 

**Makoto:** But this is the final straw

 

**Makoto:** LEON, YOU ARE GROUNDED!

 

**Byakuya:** But mooooooooom!

 

**Makoto:** No buts, after you switch phones, go to your room!

 

**Byakuya:** :(

 

**Byakuya changed Makoto’s name to Mom**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyyy!  
> 69 hits!  
> You know what that means!


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Okay, so things have been stressful.

I had to go to my grandparents' house where I couldn't write.

And then two other things happened.

1.) My birthday on the 13th

2.) On my birthday, I started my week working at a day of camp with (I think) 5-11 year olds

And this past week, I've been working with said kids to put together a half-hour long musical.

Tomorrow IS said musical, so I'll be busy all day.

So, yeah.

Things have been busy.

I couldn't write, and then I had to try to keep a group of kids (some only a few years younger than me) in check.

Oh, and trying to get the kids to listen to my instructions.

My mom was leading the drama department, and gave me practically full control over what did and didn't happen in drama.

And one of the other volunteers abandoned us.

She wanted more control than she was allowed, and my mom didn't give it. Probably because she's only eleven, and could technically be a camper.

So she left for the rest of the day.

She came back the next day, but it was immature.

And the same day, the kids weren't even manageable, and they wouldn't listen.

To de-stress, I decided to write things I hadn't planned out.

On Monday, I'll start writing again.

Until then, I hope you understand.

Thank you!

P.S.:  
In order to make up for it, I'll try to get out either longer chapters or more chapters, since the schedule's clearer.

**Author's Note:**

> Bro, here's some more stuff that's gonna happen:  
> -Cool Cat Saves the Kids  
> -The Room  
> -Lots of quotes  
> -Musicals  
> -A group gets together and watches But I'm a Cheerleader!  
> -Junko being Junko  
> -Chihiro being just the best  
> -A trigger warning for gender dysphoria (it's not angsty, it's just gonna be brought up)  
> -Out of character charactrs  
> -Don't mess with Mondo. Don't even maybe sound rude (Taka will fuck you up)  
> -RENAMING (the best part of textfics)


End file.
